<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me by Just_All_Random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417503">Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random'>Just_All_Random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dongju struggles with dogs oof, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys being soft, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjo and Hwanwoong visit a dog cafe (ft. a struggling Dongju).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off <a href="https://youtu.be/p7_6nfkW9Eo">this episode</a> of Kang On Box (recommend you watch it first, it’s super cUTE)</p><p>++ title is Onewe’s ‘Love Me’ —a song about a dog ^^</p><p> <br/>Pls excuse any typos or mistakes thank you</p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hwanwoong is great with dogs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung! Look!” Hwanwoong calls the older, laughing to his heart’s content as almost all the dogs in the cafe push their way to get the dancer’s attention, crowding around the boy. It’s literally a dog pile, and Youngjo can’t help the way his heart squeezed at the image. He bites back a coo in front of the camera.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be scared,” one of the workers encourages a struggling Dongju as she gave the singer a few dog treats. He‘s stiff, clutching the dog treats in his hands (and maybe even crushing them), which all the dogs are able to sniff out. They quickly leave Hwanwoong and pounce toward Dongju. The latter yelps as some try to climb up his body to snatch the treats, their dull claws pressing into his skin uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hwanwoong giggles, watching Dongju having a hard time with the dogs. A hyper pug makes its way into Hwanwoong’s lap, sitting down and immediately gnawing on the boy’s fingers when presented to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo smiles to himself, happy to see Hwanwoong shining so brightly and having so much fun.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A dog prances to Youngjo’s feet, looking up at him, tongue sticking out and tail wagging, expectant eyes waiting. Of course Youngjo’s going to play with it!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He squats down, hands ruffling the dog’s fur. The dog turns around, its attention wavering as it walks around Hwanwoong, who just seems to naturally attract all the dogs on the establishment regardless if he has a treat in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They love you,” Youngjo points out, squatting down next to Hwanwoong to pet the dog he currently plays with.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They’re so cute!” Hwanwoong practically squeals, when the dog lays on its stomach in front of him. Both Youngjo and Hwanwoong happily rub the dog’s belly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Cute attracts cute,” Youngjo says, the flirtatious words easily falling from his lips like it was second nature. And it really is second nature, something Youngjo does on the daily. Regardless how often he does it, it still makes Hwanwoong playfully shove the older for his cheesy jokes (despite Youngjo never joking whenever he says those things to Hwanwoong).</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A worker approaches them with dog treats the staff paid for. Hwanwoong takes a handful with a “thank you”, standing up before the dog on its belly can snatch it out of his hands. And suddenly, the entire cafe chases Hwanwoong and his dog treats, hopping with their puppy eyes for some. Youngjo laughs, Hwanwoong clearly panicking at first but easily growing accustomed to it, playing with all the dogs that surrounded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">One husky tries to climb onto Hwanwoong, trying to grab a treat, but Hwanwoong has his hand closed. Youngjo pets the furry dog, heart melting at how soft it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can I have one?” Youngjo asks Hwanwoong, pointing at his closed fist. Hwanwoong nods, dropping two into Youngjo’s hand. This immediately attracts the huskies attention, following Youngjo when he moves away from Hwanwoong and his band of small, hyper dogs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung!” Dongju cries, flinching when another dog jumps up at him. Unfortunately, both older males are preoccupied with their dogs. Hwanwoong runs around the tables, some dogs following him, while Youngjo went off to grab more treats to feed other dogs laying about. Dongju sighs, looking down at the dogs wagging their tails at him excitedly. He jolts when a smaller dog wraps around his leg, its fur tickling his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What’s even better is that both Hwanwoong and Youngjo ran out of dog treats so all the dogs bound to Dongju, who has all that’s left of the dog treats the staff bought.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Youngjo laughs at Dongju’s expression, clearly scared and uncomfortable. He wishes Dongju the best, however, finding his target lounging on a sofa in the corner. He pets one last dog and leaves Dongju alone with the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to all the energy?” Youngjo remarks, sitting next to Hwanwoong. The latter chuckles with the roll of his eyes. He scoots closer to lean tiredly against the rapper, shoulders touching and thighs pressing up against each other. Youngjo reaches his hand up to comb Hwanwoong’s hair but the younger stops him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did you wash your hands?” Hwanwoong narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I did!” Youngjo defensively says with a pout on his lips. Hwanwoong unknowingly mirrors his pout, a habit they both shared after living together for so long. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hwanwoong’s pouts are always the cutest. His bottom lip juts out and sometimes, such as right now, it looks like he’s asking for a kiss. It might be in Youngjo’s love-crazed head, but he thinks Hwanwoong is asking for a kiss. The distance between them gets smaller, and Youngjo is for sure he isn’t the only one leaning in. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But then Hwanwoong suddenly pulls away, alarmed. Youngjo internally cries, knowing exactly what ruined their almost-perfect moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The camera is pointed on them now, almost catching them in the act. They try their best to pull a straight face with their hands to themselves, folded on their laps, but all they offer are awkward smiles. They didn’t have enough time to separate the nonexistent distance between their bodies either, but Hwanwoong doesn’t mind, gladly leaning against Youngjo since his energy was drained by the hyperactive dogs that swarmed the place.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The cameraman continues to record them and their brief interactions, and Youngjo just wants him to go away. He needs to find a way to get him to go away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looks around the cafe for Dongju. Youngjo face visibly brightens up, thanking all that is above. Dongju is finally doing something that isn’t struggling with the dogs and is actually chilling on couch with the pomeranians—the perfect distraction!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look, look,” Youngjo points at Dongju, directing the cameraman away and successfully sending him off to the youngest member. He applauds himself in his mind, proud. Hwanwoong snickers beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Finally,” Hwanwoong says, his hand slipping into Youngjo’s, lacing their fingers together. Youngjo raises an amused eyebrow. He reaches his hand up to brush his fingers through Hwanwoong blonde locks.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Youngjo leans in and Hwanwoong meets him halfway, their lips sweetly pressing and moving against each other, and </span> <span class="s2"><em>man</em> </span> <span class="s1">does Youngjo feel like flying. He can feel Hwanwoong smiling on his lips and it’s the warmest feeling ever.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They finally pull away, bubbly and giddy. All they’re doing is staring into each other’s adoring eyes and that alone makes Youngjo want to pull Hwanwoong impossibly closer and just keep kissing forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even as a piece of kibble hits Youngjo and as they look up at the perpetrator—their manager from across the room, who seemed to be fuming at that moment—they’re still too in their own world to care. Despite that though, they respectfully obey their manager’s silent (and threatening) request not to make out during filming, Hwanwoong resting his head on Youngjo’s shoulder and Youngjo resting his head on Hwanwoong’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">One of the dogs hop on top of the sofa to eat the piece of kibble that was thrown at him by the manager. It then proceeds to climb onto Youngjo’s lap and curl into a ball to rest. Hwanwoong coos at the dog, massaging it’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A warmth overflows in Youngjo’s body at the pure domesticity of it all. He wants to melt with how cute Hwanwoong is doing something simple as petting a dog. Maybe he should bring Sunny over to the dorms more often.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This was fun,” Hwanwoong sighs, satisfied as the dog hops off Youngjo’s lap and wanders off to somewhere else in the cafe.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If I had known you’d have this much fun, I would’ve brought Sunny over more often,” Youngjo says, letting go of Hwanwoong’s hand in favor of wrapping his arm around the dancer’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If only you could bring him over everyday,” Hwanwoong wishes. “I’d be the happiest man,” he endearingly giggles, Youngjo joining in, pressing his lips into Hwanwoong’s soft hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Youngjo whispers gently. Hwanwoong whines, shyly burying his fave into the crook of Youngjo’s neck. The latter laughs at the warmth of Hwanwoong’s cheeks, pressing another kiss into his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(After the filming, their manager scolded Youngjo and Hwanwoong for being so reckless when anyone could’ve seen them while Dongju kept giving them cold, judgmental glances. Youngjo and Hwanwoong shrugged it off, however, waltzing off into Youngjo’s room to cuddle the night away.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Or maybe do something more than just cuddling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)))</p><p>(((BDJSBDBBDB jkjk soft bois only)))</p><p> <br/>I’m on a roll guys—6 fics in one month???? Quarantine got nothing me ùwú (watch me disappear all of April heheh)</p><p>I’m so cheesy lmao I can never not end a fic with an “I love you” </p><p>Anyways, thanks for reading!!!! Kudos or comments are really appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>